


Discworld Limericks

by DaibhidC



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: Every Discworld novel (eventually, just five so far), edited down to limerick form.Because shut up, that's why.





	Discworld Limericks

1.  
A wizard quite averse to risk,  
Found guiding a tourist quite brisk.  
He met many creatures,  
In four mini-features,  
Then he fell off the edge of the Disc.

2.  
Rincewind's life's still not going well,  
The wizards pursue his Great Spell.  
He was chased near and far,  
Till the creepy Red Star,  
Sent him back to the Ankh's famous Smell.

3.  
UU wished that they hadn't faced,  
The question: What if a girl gets placed?  
But no student was keener,  
Than young Eskerina,  
Proving magic is not gender-based.

4.  
As apprentice lad to the Grim Reaper,  
Mort failed to collect a light sleeper.  
Though this act of omission,  
Meant he lost his position,  
Ysabell felt that he was a keeper.

5.  
The eighth son of eighth son of eight,  
Arrived at Unseen Uni's gate.  
Such a magical source,  
Spells disaster, of course,  
But here's Rincewind to save us! Oh, great.


End file.
